Black Hawk Raid
The Black Hawk Raid was released on May 19, 2017. It features the militia (Led by Grim) being fought by Nylex, D4, DubSy, Salmon_Man, John and Sheriff_Jesse Plot The video starts with Nylex repairing a humvee, climbing a building and surveys the area with a sniper. He then radios D4 to get information on a passing truck that eventually appears and proceeds to rob Jelle. He then snipes the bandits and saves the victim’s life. D4 then appears and him and Nylex proceed to steal the truck and take that and the gear they got back to the safezone to trade. They trade it for a few Rocket Launchers and D4 takes it back to his base. Nylex then sets off on his way to visit DubSy to stay the night in his shack. On the way out to get deer they are robbed by Grim, Surprise_KH and others. Eventually, Grim proceeds to try and kill them however shots are fired from an unknown location causing them to run and subdue the threat. After escaping, DubSy and Nylex head to D4’s house and tell him what happened. Here D4 reveals that he used to be part of Grim's Militia and that he knows a few of their locations. After this, D4 takes them into his armoury to gear up and assault one of the Militia’s base. They decide to assault the militia’s airfield base. They find a Black Hawk UH60 “Firestorm” and steal it, proceeding to escape in it while killing many militia soldiers on the way. When arriving back home, they make plans to raid the Militia’s main base and they invite Salmon_Man, Sherrif_Jesse and John. In the middle of the night, while on watch, Nylex got a call from Grim himself that he knows what they have done, it is here made clear that he is he figurehead of the Militia. He asks to make a deal, trading D4’s life for his gear, referencing the fact that he used to be in his group. Nylex takes DubSy to the gas station to talk about it and they both agree to betray the agreement against Grim. The next morning they set off, Salmon_Man and DubSy to snipe Grim and his protectors. While Nylex is driving, D4 confesses that he hears the whole conversation and expresses his gratitude. They arrive at dock of elektro, the set meeting point and Grim gives Nylex part of his gear. The snipers then take down Grim and his men. They then head back to the house and head in the direction of the base. After regrouping back at base, they set off towards the militia's base in the firestorm. Nylex mans the gun as well as Salmon_Man and they start gunning down the militia members outside and making an entrance into the base. As they get down, D4 rounds up the remaining soldiers inside the main building. The crew then begin mopping up any holdouts near the tower, while D4 is constantly demolishing the remains of the main building. They then move the heli, Nylex puts a couple of IEDs on the storage and detonates them, causing a few of the militia's vehicles to blow up as well. Immediately, as they start picking up the gear that had dropped, a militia member attempts to steal the heli, but is taken out by Salmon_Man before he could lock it. Just as they were about to leave, a senior militia member who had been hiding in the tower guns Salmon_Man, Sherrif_Jesse and John down. DubSy insists that they go and take revenge on him while D4 flies the helicopter up to the top of the tower, where they are heading. Along the way Nylex places IEDs for each floor. At the top, they flashbang the soldier and run to the helicopter. After they fly away, Nylex detonates the IEDs causing the entire tower to be destroyed as well as the remaining soldier. The final scene shows them flying away into the North. Reception The video received a 17000:500 like:dislike ratio, one of the best seen on the channel. The video got three times the amount of views as the last video, The Dogfight. Trivia * This is one of the most popular Nylex videos, with over 900,000 views. * The Black Hawk Raid is the last video with DubSy and John in, relating to Unturned * After Grim dies, the militia would fall into the hands of the remaining officers such as SurpriseKH Category:Videos